To Know Its Real
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: After 10 years of being a ghost, all Nellie wants to do is live again. But when she has been given a chance to live again, she has to find out the reason for why she has remained a ghost. Includes Nellie/Blake, Nellie/Michael, Michellie, Blellie, Blichaellie. Also includes other characters from the Glee Project, Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello fellow readers! :) Ok, so many of you may know me from my other Glee Project story I'm still working on called **_**The Glee Project: Project High School.**_

**For those who are reading it: dont worry! I'm still going to update the story but I felt like making up a new story to like :)**

**For those who haven't read it yet: please go check it out! :D Again, its called **_**The Glee Project: Project High School. **_**Just go to my profile, and look through my stories to find it c:**

**Anyway you guys, I really felt like writing this story cause I find it'll be pretty interesting ;) At first I was thinking of making this a one-shot, but I had too many ideas so I wanted to make this a multi-chapter one :) Unlike my other story, I plan on putting more characters into the story plot (but not really going into detail about them though). So please please PLEASE review and favorite this story! Please let me know what you think of this story so far and if I should continue it or not! :) Anywho, enjoy(:**

Chapter 1:

Nothing can match the feeling you get when you are in love. The thoughts you dream up when their eyes meet yours and all you can think about it what you'll be doing with them. The rush your body feels at every touch that lingers wonderfully on your skin. The feelings you feel inside your heart as words are whispered into your ears, melting your heart to make it feel safe and secure.

People can feel these things... ghosts can't. They have no bodily forms to feel the touch of skin to skin, no heart to be melted, and a mind that can float from thought to thought. Sadly enough, Nellie Veitenheimer has to experience this in her life... more like her dead life.

She never wanted to become a ghost; of course, who does. Her death happened about 10 years, on the way to a football game. She was only 17. Since her school's football games were always jammed packed with people, so many people were focused to park at different places when they couldn't find a place in the normal parking lot. Nellie and her friends had to park across the street from the stadium. Nellie was the only one who had a car, so she was the one to drive them there. On her way to the stadium, she forgot her tickets she bought in advance inside her car. She mentioned to her friends that she was caught up with them once she got her tickets out from her car. Once she had gotten her tickets, she waited for the traffic to clear as she made her way across the street. What one driver didn't see was her acrossing it, fumbling around in their car as they were trying to find something. Nellie didn't see it coming, no one did.

Ever since her death, all she could remembered is what happened after her death. Seeing herself in the bed at the hospital. The tears and desperate crys from her parents, pleading her to wake up anytime soon. All they wanted was their baby girl back, eyes lively awake and opened. The way her dead body looked inside the coffin at the funeral, so young to have her youth wasted like that. Watching from afar as her coffin was being lowered into the grave. At that time, Nellie wanted so anxiously to run to her parents and hug them. To tell them that she was still here, that she heard eveything they said; but she couldn't. If she said a single word to them, it would never be heard. To make her ghostly body stand infront of them; they would only see right through her. To touch their skin so maybe they could feel her presence; they would only think it's the wind.

Over the many years of being a ghost, she had alot of time to think. She never understand why she was a ghost. She thought that when you died, you go to the place where your spirit is destined to be; to a spirtitul place. Staying on earth isn't a spirtitul place. From watching many ghost movies in her past life, she remembered one thing most ghost movies had in common for reasons why a ghost didn't leave Earth. It wasn't their time to go; their humanly bodies weren't ready to die. For many years, Nellie couldn't figure out the reason she was being kept the way she is now.

Many ghosts are forced to stay in a certain area, for they couldn't roam around just anywhere. Many ghosts are forced to haunt the place at where they died; or for others, a special place that meant alot to them in their human years. For Nellie, it was her home.

Her parents moved out of their home about 3 days after Nellie's death; they couldn't take being in a house full of precious memories of their lovely daughter. On the moving day, Nellie watched as every mover would carrying boxes that were stored with objects and meaningful things of Nellie's. Once Nellie could feel that her parents were about to leave, she stood outside the window that faced the street. She watched her parents taking one last look at the house that replayed tons of joyful memories, only to be replaced by one tragic memory. Since Nellie was a ghost, she couldn't cry tears... she could only think about them.

* * *

Years pasted by since her parents had moved. No one was interested in buying the home either, so Nellie was kept alone in an empty house. Being a ghost did have her restrictions too; she couldn't go outside the house and couldn't come in contact with a human being. Time pasted, leaving her feeling numb with loneliness and isolation. Until one day, a surprise happened to cross her path; new people were moving into the house.

A boy, around 16-17 years old, had moved into what was once her room. He had dark hair, tall, and super cute. She later on learned his name was Michael Weisman; she would hear his mother calling him by his full name sometimes.

Over the few months that Michael lived in the place where Nellie haunted, she learned many things about him. She knew how he loved to sing and was made fun of by his jock friends for being in Glee. At sad points during his life, he would like to go to his mirror and confess his emotions out to himself; acting like he was actually talking to somebody. When he would be concentrated on something, he would make these weird facial expressions. She would watch him when he sang in his room, whether he was depressed or happy. Hearing him singing would bring something that Nellie couldn't identify onto her unbearing soul.

What Nellie didn't realize that was happening was she often caught herself thinking alot about him. As a ghost and not being in contact with one soul after 10 years, she had forgotten how to feel and explain emotions.

During the nights, she would sit down on his hardware floor and lean up against the door. Michael slept directly infront of where Nellie would watch and observed him. She always noted on the things he would do; lightly snoring at various times or stirring beneath his covers when he would be having troubling dreams. During the day, she would follow Michael downstairs when he wanted to chomp down on some breakfast. She would wait in his room until he drove back from school and would come inside the house. Sometimes he would bring his buddies, or girlfriends. When Nellie would see his girlfriends, something about them would make Nellie not like them.

Everyday Nellie would learn more and more about the lives of human nowadays, which made her have more and more thoughts about what it would be like if she were a human again too. The more and more she thought about this, the desperation of being one would increase strongly.

* * *

It was present day Wednesday, just another day in the month of September. Night had fallen faster than Nellie realized it to be. So she reassumed her normal place: leaning against the door and sitting there to wait for Michael to awaken. Her thoughts started off normal, soon turning these thoughts about anger and fury. She got up from the floor, floating her way over to the mirror that stood in place over Michael's dresser. Nellie could see herself, but only Nellie could herself as a ghost. Nellie could see right threw herself, reminding her every second that she was a ghost and she couldn't do anything about it. All she wanted, so badly, was another chance to become human. She would do anything to be human again... anything.

Nellie slung her arm against the dresser's side, her whole arm going right through it. The moment she glanced back up at the mirror, she noticed a deep, black shape not too far behind her. She whipped herself around to see this dark figure now right up close and personal to her. She didn't know whether to be scared or frighten by this, so she remained neutral.

Staring at this figure, she opened her mouth to speak her first word in her ghost form, whispering, "Who are you?"

The black figure remained silent for just a matter of seconds before replying, "I am an messager of death. I transport souls to where they are destined to be placed in their spirtitul life. Some also call us the angels of death as well. Accordding to the others, I go by the name Blake." The figure suddenly began changing to a more human-like form. The black-ness surrounding him turned into a black cloak. Reaching up, he slowly pulled down the top part of his cloak to reveal a human-like face. For an angel of death, he had a really handsome face.

Nellie lingered her eyes down to the floor, muttering "So I guess it's finally time for me to go then."

Blake chuckled, bringing Nellie's head to snap up and look confused. "My dear, your time still has not come yet."

"Then what are you here for?" Nellie didn't know what was about to happened; if she could have feelings, she would feel scared to death. No pun intended.

"A few moments ago your crys, pleading to be human once more, were heard. So I am here to offer you a deal that I am sure you would not deny."

In response to his statement, she remained silent to identify that she was listening.

"That's what I thought." Blake stated. "Now, the deal. We are giving you a chance to live as a human once again... but there are just a couple of conditions though. You have eight months to live and the 25th day of May, you must have completed a task. This task will determine whether your soul is to stay here on earth and remain a ghost for eternity...or have your soul go beyond earth. To where your soul should be at its death."

This took a moment for all that was said to process in Nellie's mind. She asked, "What is my task?"

"That is for us to know, and you to find out."

Nellie wasn't expecting this answer, her thoughts still remaining the same. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you have to find out the reason why you remained on this earth from after your death. The sooner you figure it out, the more meaningful your life as a human would feel. So, will you take the deal?"

Nellie hesitated alittle, not knowing if this was a good idea or not. Of course even if she didn't take his offer, she would still remain a ghost forever. "Ok, I'll take it."

"Excellent." the angel of death said, expecting this answer as he predicted. Stepping back, he lifted his hands up. For a few seconds, nothing was happening. Suddenly, a bright light shot from his hands and towards Nellie. Nellie closed her eyes to soon expected the unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this story! Glad to know some people are liking this story! :) I actually didn't mean to make this chapter so long but ideas kept coming to my head :P So anywho, heres a new chapter I hope you like! Enjoy(:**

Chapter 2:

Reality started to regain in her conscious, suddenly becoming aware that she had been laying on the floor. She laid on her side, an arm strengthed out in front of her and the other curled up to her chest. She fluttered her eyes open, her vision becoming more and more clearer. Soon her eyes began to squint due to the amount of morning light pouring in through two windows in Michael's room. One was on the left side of Michael's bed, the other was the one facing the street.

Nellie slowly got herself up, walking over to the mirror was had been looking at last night. Suddenly, memories from that night started pouring through her mind: growing angry at herself for being a ghost, meeting Blake, and then the sudden flash of light coming at her. Remembering all this made her heart ache from feeling frighten.

Wait a minute. Nellie's mind froze, trying to progress what exactly was going on here. Her eyes wondered up to the mirror facing her, getting caught up in staring at her reflection. Her body wasn't transparent anymore. Nellie brought her hand up to her chest, feeling the skin that she touched, rubbing her hand around where she could feel her bones. She awed in amazement when this time her hand hadn't gone through her whole body. Her most certainly was human.

Once she looked back up to the mirror, she realized something that she shouldn't realized much sooner: she was naked. She secretly cursed Blake for not preparing clothes on her when he started morphing her into a human.

The sound of ruffling of bed sheets traveled into her left ear, making Nellie see Michael gradually started to wake up. Thankfully Michael had been layed on his side as he was sleeping, facing the opposite direction of a strange, naked Nellie.

This made Nellie quickly, but silently, open his dresser drawer and grab the first shirt and shorts she found. Just as she finished putting on the shirt and shorts, Michael started turning around to his other side. Glancing around, Nellie needed to quickly find a spot to hide from him. When she spied the closet, she took off and shut the closet door behind her. It was just in time too cause the moment slammed the door, his alarm clock had went off at the same time.

Nellie softly made her way to the end of his closet, hiding behind the clothes that hung and the boxes stacked under the clothes. Nellie crouched down in the corner, her knees bend and close to her chest. She brought her heels close up near her butt, holding onto her ankles. From the outside, she could hear Michael rummaging around in his room. She hoped that he wouldn't come to the closet, but her wish didn't come true when sudden light appeared infront of her. She heard several clothes hangers sliding, pauses between each slide. Nellie closed her eyes, waiting until Michael would catch her. She waited awhile, not hearing anymore sliding of hangers. When she opened her eyes, she found darkness around her once again. She felt relieved that Michael had choose something before he caught her hiding.

Nellie remained quiet, carefully listening for any kind of sounds. Until she heard the sound of Michael closing the front door, she knew she was now safe to come out of the closet. She knew that Michael's parents always went to work before Michael woke up, so she was alone. She was glad for that because that means she could get out of the house without beening secret about it.

Exitting Michael's room, Nellie ran downstairs and to the front house. Right before she was about to unlock the door, she remembered seeing Michael set a house alarm before he went to school. Nellie walked over to the alarm, punching in the numbers that she remembered Michael using. As she unlocked the door knob, she prayed that this was the right code as she easliy opened the door to no alarm. At that, Nellie quickly reset the alarm and exitted outside. Making sure the door was closed, she took off running away from the pouch, then from the house.

Nellie stopped running once she got about 20 feet away from the house. Straightening out her back, she took in a deep breath of air. Its been so long since she got to breathe in air and it still felt the way it feels to breathe air 10 years ago. Since she hadn't been out of the house still those 10 years, she decided to explore her town; see if anything has changed.

* * *

She proved herself right when she got into the town part of town. Actually, it seemingly looked to have been turned into more of a small city. There were many newly-built shops around too. Looking upon a coffee shop she never seen before, Nellie wanted to go inside to see if they were any good or not. Right when she stepped in the door, she realized she didn't have any money. Well how could she have money when she just became a human today!

Groaning at her disadvantage, Nellie decided to just relax and sit down from all this exploding her'd been doing. She lumbered over to a dark-brown couch that was against a wall, plopping down in exhaust. She had forgotten how tiring it was to be human. Soon, her nose began picking up a warmly sense; she realized that she was smelling newly-brewed coffee. Her stomach began to growl and she knew that she hadn't eaten all day. When she was a ghost, she didn't have to eat anything; mostly cause there was no way she could if she wanted to.

"Don't you wish you had some of that, right?" a voice said, coming out of nowhere. This voice startled Nellie and she immedicately turned to see who had spoken to her. To her surprise, it was Blake. You remember, that death angel who made Nellie human again. Blake sat on the other side of the couch, arm slung over the top part of the sofa. He crossed his legs as he gave Nellie a satisficing grin. Nellie looked over him, wondering why wasn't dressed in his black cloak. The blue-collared shirt and jeans really made him look alot... well, younger. Made his handsome qualities really stand out as well.

"Blake? Where did you come from and why aren't you wearing your cloak?" Nellie asked, wrinkling her brows up in confusion.

Blake let out a slight chuckle, bringing his hands together in one clap. "Well first off, I can appear and disappear anytime I want and anywhere I want; unlike ghosts. But I am sure you would understand that part. Plus, why would I always wear that ugly, dark cloak all the time? Its so depressing and makes everyone scared of me. This is the 21st century; I only wear that hideous thing you call a cloak when I'm delievering important news or bringing a soul to their death. If not, I am wearing what any other human wears."

"Oh." Nellie responded. "But what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be doing your job?"

"On the contrary my dear, I am." Blake said. He pushed himself over, more closer to Nellie until he was right next to her. "Sorry, there was a woman I noticed that I heading where I was sitting."  
Just as Nellie was about to say something, Blake put a finger up to her lips. "If you are going to ask why did not she see me already sitting there, that is because she didn't. I am invisible to everyone, but you."

Blake glanced over to the woman who had been sitting in his spot, now getting up and moving somewhere else. Blake stared after the woman, a humorous smile slowly spreading across his face.

Nellie raised up an eyebrow, "Now, I think she's little too old for you."

"Haha, you're funny. I would say that lady would be too young for me, for I am 200 years old." Blake liked the reaction on Nellie's face, as if she wasn't expecting that answer. "But I wasn't checking out that woman in a seductive way. I was reading her mind and I have to say, her thoughts were pretty funny."

Nellie wonderly asked, "What were her thoughts?"

Blake snickered a few moments, trying to delay his confession. "Well, she was thinking 'Why is that weird, young boy staring at me like that?' So yeah, that's what she said."

Nellie's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that woman had mistaken her for a boy. "I'm not a boy! Why would she think that?"

"Well if you had any curiousity in knowing why she got up and left, its because she thought you were looking at her. Even though you were actually looking at me. Plus those clothes, they are not doing real good in the girl status of fashion either." Blake gestured out to her clothes. "Where did you get those clothes anyway? They are sure not from the Vanity Fair."

"Shut up, they're actually Michael's."

Blake didn't recognize that name. "Who?"

"Michael, the guy I am living with." Nellie stated, as in a manner-of-fact way.

"Oh right, the guy you _was_ living with. As in past tense of were." Blake nodded.

"What do you mean by that?"

Blake looked at her for a moment, hoping she would catch on to what he was saying. Obviously she didn't cause she just gave him a confused, puppy dog look. "When I mean you were living with him, that means you don't live there anymore. You can't go back there Nellie, he doesn't know you."

Reality dawned in Nellie's mind, bringing up tons of thoughts coming from her mind. "But...but...but, where am I gonna sleep? I can't stay out there in the streets! What am I gonna do?"

As Blake smiled, he started pulling out a stack of 20 dollars bills from a shirt pocket that was on the inside of his shirt. "How about you buy yourself a coffee and I'll explain more to you later."

Nellie shrugged; like she was gonna past up a offer for free coffee. (Well, free to her.) Just as she took some money from his hands, he asked "So, was this Michael kid lucky enough to see you naked?"

Nellie had to slap his arm playfully to get him to stop playing arond, only to have Nellie distracted by the fact that she could actually touch him.

"Woah! My hand didn't go through you!" Nellie awed, making many movements of feeling the lower part of his arm and hand.

"Yes, yes; you do have the ability to touch me. I told you I'm an angel of death, not a ghost."

Nellie smirked, getting up from the couch."Yeah, I know. You've told me enough times to get it drilled in my brain."

**AN: Please, please, PLEASE review in some kind of way! c: I really would love to know everyone opinions on this story so I know if this story is worth updating or not! :3**

**-Peaceness :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating in awhile! I was trying to get story ideas and waiting to see if anyone else was reading this story :3 So here is a new chapter for those who are reading it! :D Enjoy(: **

Chapter 3:

Nellie wondered into a department store, looking at all the new clothes that she had never seen before. Even though being dead for 10 years doesn't really seem like a long time, it is when you compare the clothes from back then to the ones nowadays.

"So tell me exactly why I can't go back to my own home again, plus where in the world I will be living on too." Nellie said, examining all the clothes that were dangling from the racks. Blake had told her to find some clothes that would make her blend in with normal teenage-girls. Since Nellie wasn't as updated on this, Blake had to pick out most of her clothes.

Blake handed her a shirt as he started to explain. "Like I said before, it isn't your home anymore; its Michael's. So you're a stranger in that household now. Obviously this Michael wouldn't be like, 'Of course you can come live here, total stranger I have never met before.' Come on Nell, you died 10 years ago, not 10 hundred. As for your living conditions, I'll arrange for you to live in an apartment not far from where you'll be going to school."

Nellie's eyes suddenly started to open wide. "Wait, I'm going to school too?"

"Well of course, you're human again and you didn't barely started your senior year when you died. A requirement of your mission will be to finish off your senior year." Blake informed, taking a pair of skinny jeans off a rack.

Nellie took the pair of jeans from Blake and rolled her eyes. "You should've told me this before. Why can't you just tell me all my requirements in order to complete my mission now?"

"Cause then you'll just focus on those requirements, and not on your enjoyment of life. Plus, one of the rules is to tell you the requirement only when I, as in me, wants to tell you." Blake snickered, delighted at his advantage. "Now, I think we've got enough clothes for you to have; for now at least."

Blake was referring to the heap of clothes Nellie had been holding, along with the 9 shopping bags hanging from Nellie's arms. Guiding the way to the check out line, Nellie muttered, "Why can't you carrying some of these bags?"

Blake chuckled, slightly raising an eyebrow. "Well, wouldn't it look funny having floating shopping bags around you? People would acuse you of witchcraft, my dear!"

Nellie knew he was being sarcastic, so she decided not to pay attention to it. "Whatever." After Nellie finished paying off all the clothes with the money Blake gave her, she finally got to head out the store.

"So how come you've got all this money? It just seems to pop out of nowhere for ya, huh?" Nellie asked, mockly.

Blake smirked, "No, the council from my realm I'm in supplied me with it to help you on your mission. Obviously they knew you wouldn't have money of your own, so this is my payment money that I'm spending on you. So you better be grateful, young lady."

"Yes, Mother." Nellie smirked, earning a grin from Blake.

While being outside, Nellie looked around to see where they would be going to next. "We done shopping yet, Blake?"

"Yes, I believe so. Now let's head out to the apartment complex you'll be living in." Blake lead the way, while Nellie was struggling to keep up her pace with 10 bags weighing her down. What Nellie didn't realize was that the path Blake decided to take was ranning right past Michael's path. Nellie wasn't paying attention to the sites she was passing; she was too concerned on making sure Blake still in her eye sight, due to the amount of stuff she had been carrying.

Once Nellie had gotten within 10 feet of the house, it was around the time Michael had pulled in with his car. Opening the car door, Michael stepped out and look towards his front door. Michael paid no attention to the girl with tons of shopping bags & boxes, and Nellie paid no attention to the guy getting home from school.

Blake was talking randomly to himself, which he had been doing since him & Nellie last stepped out of the store. When Nellie decided to listen in on what Blake was saying, a box had dropped from what Nellie was carrying. Due to not seeing it drop, Nellie's bare foot hit the side of it. This caught her off guard, causing her to lose her balance. Her body fell forward, landing on top of some boxes that she was carrying. The rest of what she didn't land on when sliding to different areas near her.

Michael, who was now in front of his door, was paying attention on finding his house key. Up until he heard the sounds of things falling to the ground, he stopped and looked behind him. That's when he saw Nellie laying on the ground, her face planted into her bags. Dropping his keys, he hurried to help this poor, fallen person.

He bend down and tucked his hands beneath her shoulders. "Are you ok, man? It looks like you took a nasty fall to the face dude..." Michael stopped midway in his statement. He had mistaken Nellie for being a dude, due to her wearing boy-ish clothes and her short-cropped haircut. Once he got one look at her facial features that were staring up at his, he knew that was no way she was a boy. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were a guy for a minute there, no offense."

Nellie, who had been surprised by his presense, decided to stay silent; allowing him to contined to help her up. The moment she was planted on her feet again, Michael had taken a good look at her. Nellie noticed something about Michael's expression, hoping he hadn't of since her from this morning.

Michael eyes reverted to her shirt (which was actually his shirt) and his pointer finger around one foot away from her. "I have a red shirt exactly like that, that says 'Lima Heights Wildcats', and those exact same yellow-athletic shorts too." His puzzled look averted from her clothes to her face, sending Nellie's heart on a possible heart-failure. His deep-brown eyes studied her face, making Nellie feel uncomfortable. "Do you go to Lima Heights?"

Nellie froze, due to not knowing what to say. "Umm, no... but," Suddenly, Blake appeared beside her. The sight of him popping up scared Nellie, and Michael noticed it. Of course Michael couldn't see nor hear Blake, so this confused him on why she yelped randomly.

"You ok?" Michael asked, confusion forming on his brow.

Nellie casually nodded, acting like nothing happened. Trying to pretend like Blake wasn't there beside her, breathing heavily into her eye. "Psshh, yeah. I'm good."

Michael shook his head, trying to forgetting on what just happened. "So umm, why do you have those clothes? I mean, since you don't go to Lima Heights."

Blake lips brushing extremely lightly against Nellie's ear, feeling like a slight breeze. He whispered, "Tell him you got them from a friend, then make up the story from there." Blake backed away from her, stepping about two feet away from her so she could continue her conversation with Michael.

"Well..." Nellie started. "I got them from a friend who, umm, used to go to Lima Heights. He went to Lima Heights, but had to go someplace uhh important! Along his parents too. I'm actually staying at his place for the time being." Nellie felt like she was rambling too much, making herself feel like she would expose herself too much; therefore, would make him question more.

Thankfully, he took all what she said and nodded. "Ok, that's cool." Michael smiled, making Nellie admire his smile. Breaking her out of her trance, Michael shot his hands in front of the space between them. "I'm Michael, by the way. Michael Weisman."

Nellie placed her hand into his, shooking it in a friendly gesture. "Nellie, Nellie Veitenheimer."

As Michael released his grip from her hand, he asked "So, do you need help carrying your things to your, or your friend's place?"

Nellie nodded, picking up some of the bags around her while Michael picked up the rest. Once Nellie knew she was alittle bit out of earsight from Michael, Nellie stepped over to Blake. Blake, who had been watching and practically laughing at Nellie's rumbling, was lending against a tree.

"Blake, what do I do? You're the one who was showing me where to go and all."  
Blake pushed himself up by using his foot to a standing postion, pointing to a tall building about a block away. "You see that builidng, that's where you'll be going." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key and an apartment number tag on the keychain. Blake placed the key into her hand, closing her fingers around it. "Just find the apartment number and work it from there."

Nellie smiled, looking into Blake's eyes that were full of gratefullness. "Thank you, you've really helped me."

"Umm, Nellie?" Michael said, now behind her. "Who are you thanking, that tree?" Nellie realized that Michael must have thought she was crazy, since it looked like she was talking to a tree. Nellie turned around, nervously trying to laugh it off. "Ohh nobody! Just, you know, thankful for this tree who gives me oxgyen. ANYWAY, let's go."

Nellie quickly walked ahead of Michael, making sure not to make eye contact for the time being. How embarassing.

**AN: end of this chapter! :) So please, please, PLEASE review! :) It would make my day so much better c; **

**** Note: If you haven't already, please go read my story ****The Glee Project: Project High School! **

**** On Youtube, I have a video of Blichellie (Blake, Nellie, and Michael) that newish and its called ****She Can Get It.**** Please go and watch it for me :) **

**-Peaceness :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG, sorry you guys again xD i feel like I say sorry alot in these chapter :P anywho, enough with the apologies, lets go on with the story(;**

Chapter 4:

"Thanks for helping me bring my stuff to the apartment." Nellie thanked Michael.

"No problem." Michael grinned, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Well, I better get going before my mother fusses at me about where I've been." His feet made a few steps forward, but his words made a couple steps back. "Hope to see you again Nellie!"

Nellie allowed her eyes to remain watching him leave down the hall. "Me too Michael, me too."

Appearing a few inches on the opposite side she was facing, Blake stood leaning against the wall. "Me too Michael, me too." he mimicked, the voice as high and girly sounding as Nellie's was. Nellie turned her head sharply, glaring up at him.

In return, he chuckled down at her. She was no mere threat to him, and she knew it too. "Come on, let's just open up your apartment. Shall we?"

Nellie didn't reply, but took out the keys and placed the key into its lock. With a swift motion, the door knob clicked. Nellie's hand pushed the door forward, her mind wondering what her new apartment would be like. When she got a good look into it, it was nothing like she expected. There was square footage of nothing of a room. Not even a chair, fridge, or table.

"What the heck is this?" Nellie exclaimed, facing Blake in the face. "I thought you said you were getting me an apartment."

"What do you think you are in now?" Blake chuckled. "Look, you didn't think you were going to get everything for free, did you?"

"But.. but.. how'd you get the apartment keys?"

With a hint of sly deep into his gorgeous eyes, Blake leaned forward to the side of her ear. In a smooth tone, he simply said "I guess its what you humans called a five finger discount."

Stepping away with a gasp, Nellie said "You stole it?"

"Techinally, the counsel is 'borrowing' it and they were the ones who give me these keys." Blake stated as a mind of fact. "Just be grateful you at least have a roof over your head."

"How in the world am I going to get money? I thought you were going to supply it for me."

Blake grinned down at this native little soul. From his far right corner, there was a window. Moving around Nellie, he gracefully made his way over there. There he stood, looking through the glass of the square perimeter; his back was faced away from Nellie, so she couldn't see his face. As he stood, Nellie couldn't help but look over how amazing his body structure was. From his shirt, she could tell that his shoulders were broad. His hands were stuffed into front pants pockets, so his arms bent in an angle. In Nellie's mind, she could virtually see strong, muscle-made arms beneath the sleeves of his shirt. From the way the light shined through the window, she couldn't possibly tell he was an angel of death; more like a guardian angel.

Realizing what she doing, she snapped out of it and try to stop thinking about him. "Blake?"

Though Blake's face turned slightly towards her, he made no effort in actually looking at her. "You have a mind now, use it."

Silently cursing Blake, Nellie walked the town streets. She measured her pace to be slow, so she could think and see at once. Constantly when she would see objects on the ground, she was kick them out of the way. Nellie didn't know what Blake was meaning when he said that she was to find her own way to think of her new life ways. Wasn't Blake suppose to help her with her new life? So why couldn't he at least give her more of a hint that then that statement back in the apartment.

With one last sigh, Nellie gave a final kick to a can that had been laying on the ground. She didn't realize how hard she kicked it, and watched it fly in the air. It finally stopped when it a window of the coffee shop she had stopped by the other day. Upon that window, there was a sign. _Now hiring._

Suddenly, Nellie realized what Blake was trying to tell her. In order to get money, you must work for it. Wow, it really has been awhile seen she last used her brain.

Before she decided to walk into the shop, she took a deep breath. Cause if she were going to get this work, it would be the beginning of the steps into living life. As she opened the door, the warm scent of coffee full her nose. Spying a cashier in the front, she walked briskly towards her.

When the cashier saw her, she put on a smile and greeted her. "Hello, welcome to Coffee Press. What can I do for you today?"

"I'm actually here to see about working here. May I speak someone who can help me with this?"

"Of course, let me go get my manager." At that, the cashier sprinted off and then came back with a rather slim man. The man seemed to be in his fourties, his hair a hazelnut brown color.

"Hello young lady, my name is Mr. Andrews. My employee, Dani, tells me you would like a job here."

Nellie eagerly nodded her head, "Yes sir, very much so."

From behind his back, he pulled his arm around to reveal some paperwork he had been holding. "Here, if you fill this forms out and bring them back to me within this week, we will have ourselves an interview."

Nellie smiled, nodding happily. "Thank you sir, I will surely do this!"

**AN: hehe, hope you guys hopefully liked this chapter :3 soooo, now if I get between 5-6 or more reviews on this chapter, I will write the next chapter as soon as I can! I'm doing this because I know alot of you guys what me to update but I don't know if alot of people read it. For the people who do still read it, pleaseeeeeeee review :)**

**-Peaceness :3**


End file.
